


not that this is paris, of course

by verilyvexed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyvexed/pseuds/verilyvexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Tony stumbles through Brooklyn Bridge Park and encounters Steve, who happens to be a statue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not that this is paris, of course

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to get TWO claims! 
> 
> Go read the fantastic **[Sardines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/806113/chapters/1520811)** by **misslucyjane**! I dare you not to have warm fuzzies and team feels. I _dare_ you.
> 
> (additional art [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/806242).)
> 
> The second claim has not yet been posted; links to follow. 
> 
> Thanks for looking! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sardines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806113) by [misslucyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/pseuds/misslucyjane)




End file.
